Cherries, a drummer chick and Paul
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: Ok, theres this girl called Anita who Paul's got his eye on, but will she give him a chance? Or will she totally forget him? And what's with the mysterious ghost that keeps on materializing...is she a sign to do with Anita? R&R To find out, the mystery
1. A date? With Paul?

_(Aloha! new fanfic! wooohoo!yey!..ok, please do ignore my randomness)_

_This is a paul fic (I LOVE U PAUL) and with this girl called...well...erm...me..._

_And its gonna be told in Pauls POV , My POV(italics), And third persons POV (im ANITA)_

**Pauls POV**

You know, being captain of the tennis team ain't that bad really. Well, except for a few of those other jerks who think they're better than me. Huh, well they can kiss my ass. Anyways, i just changed back into my normal clothes from my kit and i was walking down the freakin empty hallway. It's so empty, that id expect a tumbleweed to roll past any minute! Well, where was I ? Oh, yeh, well, u see I was walking down this..._hallway _when I just happend to bump into Anita. Who's Anita u ask?

(A/N:I'm actually gonna describe myself here, and no lies, cos i do look like this...trust me i wouldnt have about 20 boys waiting in line to go out with me ya know?lol) Well, she's one of the hottest new girls to our school. Since I totally got over Suze-yes, she still comes to our school, and yes, i HAVE gotten over her, since she likes Rico Sáuve so much..sheesh, what does she see in him, seriously?-I have had my eye on Anita. And let me tell you, she has the most gourgeous face ever, even prettier than Kelly the bimbo, and u know i have good taste in girls...wink. Anyways, as i 'bumped' into her, she gave me a look which was all 'Move-outta-my-way-jerk-before-i-bash-your-pretty-boy-face!' But I didnt let her go past me,''Hey Anita, what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging around these hallways?'' i was smirking my sexy smirk which always seems to make girls swoon over me.

''Look Paul, Im not in the mood. Ok? No get outta my face before seriously I fuck your face up..ok?'' ''Aww, comeon, u know u want to.'' ''I want to what?'' ''Go out with me...'' ''Paul, are you freakin crazy, or did u just collapse down the stairs and hit ur head right now? Either one, cos ur totally freakin me out here.'' ''Look, ill make a deal with you,if you go out with me-and just this once-ill promise to leave you alone. Forever.'' She looked at me with those mysterious dark eyes of hers. ''Erm...'' She was thinking hard about it, I could tell becuse by the way she was biting her glossy, pouty lips that i wish i could kiss everyday, and her smooth face and rosy cheeks which i wish i sould trace with my fingertips.

'' You WILL leave me alone. Forever, right?How can i make sure on that?'' ''You can beat me up or even kill me if i break my promise.'' ''Ok. Sounds like a good deal to me, but-'' ''Ok. Ill pick u up at 8 tonight. See ya.'' I said cutting her off before she changed her mind, and I gave her a peck on the cheek before striding off.

**Anita's POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK? Did I, Anita Julianna A-( A/N:Im not gonna write my surname...for safety reasons, and my pritection..lol) just say Yes to Paul Oliver freakin Slater? GAH! Im NOT EVER gonna forgive myself for this! What HAVE I gotten myself into? huh?_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Like? Want more..wel, gimme a review and in exchange ill give u TWO more long chapters!

yey!

lovies,

The Dark Masters Lady a.k.a. Anita Julianna Slater...teehee ;-)


	2. This feeling I can't deny

(ok, my promise to yall! u made the reviews, i make two chapters! popcorn! 3...2...1...ACTION!)

**Paul's POV**

Am I the luckiest guy on earth or what? wait, actually, it's just my looks...hehe. Im on way right now to her house-yes,it's 8:00 already-, drivin in my BMW convertable, and my loose black sleevless shirt, and hot Levis. Ok, so she gave me some directions...Ok, fine, she NEVER gave me directions, i used, to...er...stalk her...Yeh, so what! If I didnt, I wouldnt know where the heck Im goin, would I? So I made a turn on the road she lives in, which I must say is quite high class...but not as high as the road I live in. She lives in this beautiful, quiet road with an amazing view of the sea. I stopped at this big, modern white house which had longview glass doors and palm trees at the front. I parked my car, then walked over to the door where i rang the doorbell. Soon, I heard Anita'a voice call out ''COMING!'' When I was least expecting it, she opend the door to reveal herself in a gourgeous limegreen dress which was strapless and had a tennis skirt styled skirt. She very tastefully matched it with a pair of leather green, strappy wedges, which were quite high...which made her taller than she was, but she still didnt reach me! Hah!

''Heya gourgeous.'' I smirked. '' You'd say that again if u want serious face damage. Capeesh?'' I smirked even more. ''And keep your hands to yourself.'' I led her to my car and opened the door for her. I then got in my side and we drove off. When we reached at the café/restaurant, which was round and big and had bamboo sticks instead of walls; and a massive wooden planks dancefloor, a mini stage, a bar, and on one side, against one wall, were green leather sofas with glass coffee tables. On the other side were tables for 2, then u could go up these spiral stairs which lead to an inside balcony, which held even more tables for two. So I led her up there and we took a seat in the corner.

The song She will be loved by Maroon 5 was playing, not very loud and not very quiet. We ordered some drinks, and while we were waiting for them to arrive, I asked Anita,''So, do u like this place?'' For the first time, in like FOREVER, she actually smiled sweetly at me,''Yeh, actually, I do. I might come some time again.'' ''So, I heard your a drummer..'' I smirked. ''Yeh, I am. Ive been playing from the age of 7'' (A/N: YES, i HAVE been playing from the age of 7, when i had my first pair of Mickey Mouse drums, now im a proud owner of 2 premier drumsets, ones pink, the others red...i LOVE them!)

Wow, from the age of 7? Im impressed. I find that very sexy, a girl drummer I mean. Very. ''Wow, Im impressed Anita.'' ''So, u play anything?'' She asked taking a sip from the drinks that just arrived. ''Music. No. Sports. Yes.'' To my surprise she gave out a soft laugh, which made her look soo guilable! ''What'd ya play?'' She asked. '' Well, I thought you already knew actually, Im team Captain of the-''

''Tennis team, right?'' She finished for me. ''Right. How'd you know?'' '' I heard, like u heard that I was a drummer. Make sense?'' ''Yeh, I guess so.''

''When'd you move to Carmel?'' I asked ''Well, about a year ago actually. I used to live in Central London, which was fab, but then we moved here.'' ''How long did u live in London for, because you dont seem to have an English accent. Not to the slight.'' I curiosly asked. She let out a quiet sigh, ''Well, u see, before I lived in London, I used to live in Croatia, which was where I was born, and where I lived for 8 years, by the beach, then when i was 8 we moved to Southern California, where i had family, for 3 years, then we sold that house and got a massive appartment in London for 2 years then we moved back here, but Northern Calif this time. So you can't actually pick up such a strong English Accent that quick.'' ''Wow, nice journey. Its asif youve practiclly travelled around the world. So, are you fully Croatian or half?'' ''Half. My dad's Croatian, and my mom's Californian!'' ''Nice combination.'' She giggled at my remark, ''So, Paul, did u move here to?'' ''Yeh, i orginally come from Seattle, but then me and my family moved here, to Carmel.''

**Anita's POV**

_''Sweet.'' I replied. God, why am I being so nice to him? But, i wanna give the guy a chance. I mean, what has he done to me? Nothing really. Anyways, Im used to freaky boys stalking me around like mad, and that could only stop if i transformed into an ugly beast. For some reason I was blushing like mad, because every time he looked at me with those gourgeous blue eyes of his, I like practiclly turned into goo on the seat. Why am I feeling like this for the school man-whore? huh? Im ment to be all 'jeez, shutup already paul, and mind ur own beeswax!' but no. I have to be all 'hey paul, u can but into my private life as much as u like, and i seriously dont mind that ur my stalker.' Seriosly, whats wrong with me? Was it that weird soup my mom maid, or was it the hairspray and it went up my nostrils or something? Brain damage enough? Jeez. The next thing I know, Im going on holiday to China, and some random Chinese dude asks like a stupid freak, smiling like mad ''Sushi?'' Then he hands me some chopstix. And what do I do with them? I stick them up my nose. Yeh, well, it won't happen, in real life I mean. But the way it's going, it's possible it may happen. Or I could become like the OC's Seth Cohen and start talkin to a plastic horse and confess my feelings to it, or maybe i'll start confessing my feelings to a toilet brush even! Ah! Mental Slap!_

_''Anita, why are you blushing?'' Huh? Crap! I totally forgot Paul was here! Stupid mental images...--_

_''Er...I..er...thought of something?'' Shit, how much lamer can I seriously get! ''Is that so? What thoughts..are they of me?'' I gave him a death stare. ''You wish Paul.'' ''You dont know it yet, do you?'' ''Know what? and Paul, quite the thing where u say the answer first then the question, because i have a statement phobia, so stop it.'' ''Theres no such thing as statement phobia. Anyways, I mean that u don't have a clue how pretty you are, do you?'' ''No I dont, and thankyou for telling me, as if the mirrors didnt __help much. Oh, and like what you see Paul? Call 1-800 Planet you wish.'' Why do I feel warmer? Fuck, Im blushing..AGAIN!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok...My second long chappy! thanx u guys for all your reviews! A special shoutout to the people from the MCBC! THEY ROCK!

lovies,

The Dark Masters Ladyyy...(I LOVE MR.FUZZUMS!)


	3. Confessions & connections

Ok, third chappy! yeyy! love all my reviewrs, u guys rock my sox off! u are the real thing, u are what makes my story move on! ok...enough of my lectures...dndndndndndndn...

P POVPaul's Point Of View A POV Anita's Point Of View ( for those of u who DONT know :-) )

**P POV**

Hmmm, she's blushing, I wonder why...Its either my hotness radiating towards her, or my smirk. Either. And if u think _I_ have a big ego, u better go check out a few Ricó Sauve's out there! (A/N: I LOVE THAT WORD...TOTALLY DESCRIBES JESSE...LOL..J/K)

For some reason she's smiling. ALOT. Which for her, is kinda freaky, even though she seems so frekin hot when she does. God, she looks yummy.

**A POV**

Im having serious blushing syndrome here! He is freakin smirking at me, and I am freakin smiling! Why?Oh, why! So i take a sip of my icy Sprite, to help me cool down a bit, but no, my 'coolness' has to be popped, because Paul HAD to ask something, he couldn't like keep his gob shut for a second! ''Anita, you do know your still blushing right?'' ''Yes Paul, I know.'' I replied rolling my eyes at him. ''The real question though is, _why_?'' He asked smirking. So, I said very quickly, blabbing,''Well u see I am very hot and Im still getting hot and I cant cool myself down and Im just hot and your making me hot and theres no air and im just hot and-'' But Paul cut me off. ''Im making you hot, huh?'' Stupid smirk boy. Me and my stupid big mouth. Humph. ''Well, yes, but no, well yes...argh, no, actually, yes...no, no...wait-'' But no, he had to cut me off. AGAIN! Howds he do it? Gah! ''Whats the deal Anita? Yes or no?'' Shit! I looked down at my hands which were on my lap, then whisperd like a freakin two year old would, ''Yes.'' I couldnt bear to look up. No freakin way homey! Suddenly, I felt soft, slightly cold fingers under my chin, then lift my head up. ''You don't have to be shy you know.'' Paul smirked. ''Well, I can't help it...your just so..._goodlooking_.'' ''Yes, and so are you.'' Paul replied, removing a strand off hair from my face and putting it behind my ear. ''Really?'' I asked, squinting my eys, ''Yes, really...hasn't anyone told you before?'' ''They have, but I always thought it was to boost my confidence up, because i always used to compare myself to beautiful models and stuff, and that made me feel ugly.'' (A/N: i DONT think that. In real life, i have a major ego goin, well, not really...being hot is fun! I can flirt with any boy i like, i even wink at random dudes down the road and they smile at me or wink...but what i hate most is when they honk there cars at me and wholf whistle..or poke their eyes out staring..gah! but im NO Kelly Prescott..im actually funny...once u get to know me..ok nuff said...)

_20 minutes later outside Anita's house on the doorstep..._

**P POV**

''I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed going out with you.'' Anita said, slightly smiling. ''Wow, really? Im surprised.'' I replied. ''Maybe we could go out again sometime...like on a proper date?'' I continued. ''Yeh, maybe we could, it'd be fun.'' She replied. We were standing outside her door step in the chilly night. And the best bit was that I was standing real close to her. _Nice_...''I still feel hot you know.'' She quietly laughed. ''Really, even in this chill, in just your thin jacket and short dress? Wow, I must be the new sun.'' I smiled my 500 watt smile which makes girls flock after me like a mad chicken farm. (A/M:LMAO!) ''Since your still hot, are you up for it?'' I asked. ''Up for what?'' She asked, sheer confusion on her face, which made her look darn cute! ''Up for this...'' I trailed off, as I kissed her. First she was all stiff, and shocked, but to my surprise, she wrapped her hands around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her slender waist, and she let me deepen the kiss into a full on frontal! Yeh, that's the way Paul Oliver Slater likes it... ( ;- p) For some reason, when we kissed, I felt a sudden spark, like electricity, but in a good way. Wow, I have some kinda connection with Anita here...

**A POV**

Woah, I wonder if Paul did, but i sure did feel a sudden spark when his lips touched mine. Weird, but it sent good shivers down my spine. As my lips slowly moved away from his, I whisperd against them, ''Did you feel that?'' I asked, ofcourse I was talking about the spark. ''Yeh, i did..'' he whisperd back. We were still in the same position as we were kissing. ''What does it mean? Has it got to do anything with our relationship or somethin?'' I asked curiously. ''Yeh, I think it's some kinda connection or something.'' He replied. ''Ah, forget it, maybe it was just the natural electricity in our bodies.'' I said. ''Yeh, possibly.'' He said. ''You know Paul, for some reason, you make me feel...different...to other guys Ive gone out with, your something different. And you know what? Im sorry, for judging you, I mean. Im sorry for calling you all th-'' But i was shutup by his finger pressing against my lips. ''You don't have to be sorry. I was never offended, by you. And I would have never given up on you.'' ''Really?'' I asked, again confused. He smiled '' Anita, you are simply delicous when your confused.'' ''Really?'' I asked again, ''Mmmhhmmm...'' He replied, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips before he left. After the quick, tender kiss, he left with my number, and my love...well, can you call it love, or is it just lust? (A/N:When u reread the he left with my number and love thingy, it just cracks me up!)


	4. Getting hot and spicy

ok, i couldnt help writing another chappy, cos i think ya'll deserve it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Friday Morning, 7:30 am..._

**A POV**

Crap, It's 7:30..school. Humph. I got up, took a shower, curled my hair and put on my white Calvin Klein vest with my white shrug, and my drainpipes with my cream Uggs, thick gold belt and big gold shoulder bag. I put my school planner in my bag, my silver Motorola Razr cellphone ( love that phone!), my video Ipod and I walked outta my house into my mom's Land Rover Range Rover (the new, new versions, the one Ryan from the OC has!) Yes, Im a proud owner of a drivers liscense. Well, I got it about 3 months ago. I still drive quite slowly because Im scared to go any faster, you never know what kinda freak doesn't look at the road when they're crossing or somthing! Anyways, when I arrived at school, I parked my car in the parking lot, and made my way to my locker, only to find..dndndn, the one and only Paul, looking in his locker. Which was next to mine. Ok, why do I sound like I hate him? Sometimes, I don't even understand myself! I opend my locker, which made Paul realise I was actually there, ''Hey gourgeous.'' He winked. ''Hey Paul.'' I smiled, taking out my sketch pad for Art which was my first lesson, with Paul.

''You slept well?'' He asked, ''Yeh, I suppose so. You?'' I asked. ''I couldn't, I had a very restless night.'' ''Why, bad dreams?'' I asked. ''No. Thinking about you. I couldnt stop.'' He looked kinda serious. Woah, this is seriously freakin me out. If it wasn't for him being serious i would have been all 'Cheesy pick up lines, or what?' ''Really? Are you serious or just jokin?'' I asked. ''Serious...'' He started chuckling, ''Anita, yuo are so guillible!'' WHAT! he _tricked _me? GAH! ''But seriously, I was thinking about you...more dreamin.'' Eww, ''Erm, I don't really wanna know what the dream was about.'' I said, closing my locker. He laughed, ''Haha...comeon, let's go to art.'' He took my hand, and held me close to him as we made our way down the hallway, and into the art room. Where Kelly was glaring at us with envy. She's always had a thing for Paul, but he never really gave her a chance cos she was so clingy.

I sat down next to Paul and inbetween this girl called CeeCee. When the lesson started, we were all given thick sketching pencils and we were also given a fruit. Our objective, was to enlarge the fruit on our page, and sketch it out, filling the whole page. Boring enough? It gets even more. We had to draw every single detail, from the light to the texture. Ok, It's not like im crap at art or something, im really good, but this is just B.O.R.I.N.G even to Leonardo Da Vinci if he were still alive. So I drew the freakin fruit onto my sketching pad-I was given an orange- and as I did, I peeped over to Paul's desk, who was concentrating, drawing a green apple.

_Two more lessons a break and two more lessons later, it was lunch...(LOL!)_

''Ok, I spy with my little eye something beginnig with...B.'' Paul said. We were sitting at a table bench outside in the sun, him oppsite me, and his now friend Suze (supposedly Suze used to hate him..I wonder why..) and her boyfriend, this hot Latino guy called Jesse, who was sitting next to me. ''Don't ask me..I dunno.'' Jesse shrugged. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything beginnig with B. I looked at Paul who was smirking, and pointed at Kelly who was sitting over at the table full of jocks and preppy biatches. ''Paul, you confuse me alot. What does B have to do with Kelly?'' Suze asked. Then it hit me. ''Bimbo!'' I shouted with excitment. I shouted so loud that it looked like I was saying it to Kelly...Fuck! She looked over her shoulder and gave me a dirrty look, so I flipped the bird at her. ''Wow, how does she know that she is a bimbo? I thought her name was Kelly...maybe she know's from giving to many blow jobs.'' I said sarcasticly, in a loud voice so she could hear me. ''Yes, that's correct.'' Paul said. ''1 point to the lovely Ms.Anita.''

''Ok, Jesse, your turn now!'' I said, because we all had our turns, so it was his. ''Ok, I spy something with my little eye, beginning with...er...T?'' I looked around, and saw a tree. ''Oh! Is it a tree?'' I exclaimed. ''Yes, well done Anita.'' Jesse said in his heavy Spanish accent. Wow, Hispanic dudes are hot. And i mean super hot. The lucky bitch, Suze I mean. Anyways, to me Paul looked way more hot, or it's maybe because Paul was more my type. Suddenly, I felt two legs trap mine, and didnt let them go. I looked around, and saw a smirk on Paul's face. So, he wants to play footsie, huh? I mouthed to him 'Bring it on!' So I slid my legs outta his, and started running my foot up and down his leg. He playfully bit his lips and squinted his eyes, then said, ''That's hot, but Im gonna spice things up.Becareful.'' ''What the hell are you guys on about?'' Suze asked. ''Er, nothing, just jokin about.'' I said, thinking quickly of a lie. '' Erm, Jesse, do you mind if you swap places with Paul?'' I asked. ''No, ofcourse not.'' Jesse said politly. So he got up and took Paul's place which was opposite me, as Paul sat next to me. ''Aloha.'' Paul smirked, as he wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders. ''Woah, you guys seem pretty..._close_. I mean, didn't you, Anita, always have something against Paul?'' Suze asked. ''Umm, yeh, but now were close.'' I said. ''There's gotta be a reason though.'' Suze said smiling curiosly. ''Well...'' I looked at Paul for help. ''Ok, let me take it from here. We like eachother, ok? No other answer intended.'' Paul said, looking proud of himself. Proud for what? Oh yeh, he saved me as I was lost for words. Hah.

''We haven't finished our little game...'' Paul whisperd seductivly into my ear. ''Hah, you said _you _were gonna spice things up, but not as much as me. Footsie is over, touching is the new footsie.'' I whisperd back, as my fingers walked up his shoulder, then down his back, and under his shirt. He smirked, but he didn't know what he was getting himself into, because this was a trick, as payback for this morning, about the dream thingy. I slid my hand up his shirt, then as he was getting his hopes up, I gently smacked his back and said, ''There.'' ''Aww, I was enjoying that...'' he looked like a 3 year old moaning kid. ''Haha, you are so guilible.'' I luaghed. ''Wow, revenge is so not sweet.''He said. ''Yup, it so aint...''

_After school, Paul's house..._

**P POV**

I picked up my sleek cellphone and dialed Anita's number. Ring, ring...gah. wait, ok, she's just picked up. ''Ello?'' Her voice cheerfully rang through the end of the line. ''Hey, it's Paul. Look, erm, I was wondering if you wanna go hit the beach?'' ''Oh, that sounds great!'' ''Ok, ill be there in 10 mins sharp. K?''

''Allrighty captain!'' Hah, she's funny. ''C ya there.'' ''Bye!'' Ok, I got into my Calvin Klein swimshorts and put on my loose black button up shirt with no sleeves. I left on my sliver surf necklce, and put on my shades and black flip flops. Casual but cool. That's me. A Calvin Klein model. Oh yes. Well, I ain't a model but..gah, just stop askin questions, ok?good, cos im about to lose it. Anyways, sheesh, I got into my silver BMW convertable and drove to Anita's house. When I arrived, I rang the door bell and Anita answerd it, looking freakin sizzlin! She was wearing a white bikni under her black bebe boobtube(I love that word..._boob_-tube..hah, im so pervy..me, paul, hah) and cute denim shorts and a big white shoulder bag. Her Marc Jacob shades were resting on her curly hair. Why did I just tell you everything she was wearing? Man, I sounded like a gay prick (A/N: i dont have anything against gays, capeesh? this is Paul, not ME!Grrrrr!) comenting on fashion trends! Jesus, I have to makeout with a woman to make sure Im not gay. I need a womans touch and sex and lips and body...gah! Im NOT gay! OK? Say it one more time, and ill shift u to the shadowlands and LEAVE you there! Muhahahaha! Ok, shutup now...

''Heya.'' She said, as she gave me a hug. ''Hey luscious.''I said then gave her a peck on those pouty lips of hers. Yum. (see, im not gay..i like _her_ lips.) She hopped into my car and we drove off. We reached the beach (wow, that rhymes.) in less than 5 minutes! Its a record for this place, becuase of all the freakin traffic jams! Ok, so i parked my car, and we found a space in the sand next to a palm tree. There weren't that much peeps today at the beach, not like there usually is. Anita layed down the two red and black towels she had and as I took off my shirt and lay down on the black one, I looked up to see Anita stripping off her clothes. Ok, not her bikini, just her clothes. And damn she has a hot body. She's very sexy, very. I had about a million dirrty thoughts as she slwoly slipped of her shorts and top.

''You checkin me out, huh?'' Anita said as she lay next to me. ''Yup. You and your hot self.'' I admitted, pursing my lips casually. ''Paul, do you mind if u rub in some sun creme on my back?'' She asked. ''Nope.'' She handed me a bottle of sunscreen and flipped over so that she was laying on her front. Wow, she has a nice ass. Very J.Lo, very round, and perky, and peachy and smooth and..GAH! Cant my brain just SHUT THE FUCK UP! See, this is what happens when u read whats going through a freakin 17 year old guys mind. Happy? So, I climbed onto her, so that I was stradling her from behind, and squeezed a love heart and the letters A 4 P on her back with the sunscreen. Very mature, I know. Then I started rubbing it around her smoth, dipped back, slowly massaging it in some places. When I finished, she seemed so relaxed, that it looked as though she were sleeping, so I smacked her ass, to wake her up. ''Heyy...oh, thanx for that blissful moment. Loved the massage...u should do it more often.'' She smiled. ''Yeh, more often with no clothes on in a hot tub.'' I said smirking. ''Paul. your brains gonna fry from all those dirty thoughts ya know?'' ''Not with you, it's not.'' ''Hmm, i actually like it when u talk dirty. Atleast I know it's about me...'' She trailed off, winking. She untied the strap on her bikini so that white lines won't appear. But, she undid both straps,the one around her neck and the one around the back.

So, me being very naughty and feeling very horny, I climbed back onto her back, again straddling her, and started to kiss her neck and back, slowly leaving hot trails. I was supporting myslef on my elbows and knees, very easy. She then turned around, totally forgetting that her bikini was UNDONE, so it came off leaving her bare chested. When she realised this she was all''Fuck! Paul, comedown.'' She pulled me down so that her chest pressed against mine. ''I don't want people to see me bare chested!'' I smirked, ''Wht?-'' Then I slightly lifted my chest off hers and took a peek of her chest, ''-You've got a nice pair of melons.'' ''Paul. Melons?_ Melons_? Lol!'' (A/N: LOL means Laugh Out Loud, so she was laughing..capeesh?)

''Paul, can u please stay down.'' ''Hahh, u like me against you, dont cha?'' ''No.'' ''Fine, then Id just have to get off then...''I smirked. ''fine, no, stay. I love you against me.Now, can u just stay there and promise not to move as Im gonna reach under myslf to get my bikini.'' So I stayed there as she pulled out the bikini from behind her back and slipped it on her self. I then got up and did the strap on her back, and behind her neck. ''I enjoyed that. ALOT.'' I said.

After we stayed for like another 2 hours at the beach, I drove her home, but before she went inside, I said I'll be picking her up tommorrow to take her for a walk down the boardwalk in the evening, and some ice-cream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

KK, I wrote this chappy in like the middle of the night, just for u guys. Hope u enjoyed it..now, for my fave part...just click the lil button which says 'submit review' and review...pwees! how can u resist these puppy dog eyes and pout? huh?

next chappy...:Ghost appearance...ohhhhh!

Lovies,

Your favourite author (it;s the truth, face it..lol)

The Dark Masters Lady. x


	5. Ghost magic

Ok, 5 chappy!

Oh and Gaby, yes, I knew it was u all along..u really think im that dumb? Hah, well, im not (lol)

Ok this chapter is for Gaby, because theres a surprise instore...(Gaby, do u mind if ur turned into a ghost?well, to late now...-evil grin-)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Saturday 1:00, at the boardwalk..._

**A POV**

Man, I never knew boardwalks were fun! I always used to get really bored when i went out for walks. Or maybe it was just the guy I went with that made it boring. I dunno, either. Ok, so what a better way to spend your time than at the boardwalk with your totally hot boyfriend and ice-cream? Nothing...well, I mean on a boring sunny day in Cali, nothing. And hey, don't give me all that pfftt and dirty looks which to tell you the truth makes u look like an ape! Go eat some bananas...you need them. Hah.

**3rd Persons POV**

''MMmmm...It's really hot.'' Anita smiled as she lifted her face up to the sun, as her brown curls whipped in the air. ''Yeh, main reason is me.'' Paul smirked, facing towards Anita on the bench. ''Yeh Paul, in your sweetest dreams..keep on dreamin' baby.'' Anita cheekily smirked, elbowing Paul playfully on the arm. ''What, it's the truth, face it.'' Paul smiled even more, flashing his pearly whites. ''Well, ok. Fine, I give up, you happy now?'' Anita surrendered, but still with a smile plastered on her eye-filling, beautous face. Paul always felt a very alluring, seductive and mysterious vibe from Anita. He wanted to discover what that was which made Anita so mysterious yet so attracted to him. There was a spark which just -any person- sends you wanting to know more about her;something which makes you feel welcome, yet not so sure about her. But not in a bad way, just very dark, mysterious way. Its a very sensuol feel. (A/N: With no lie, Ive been told by loads of my friends and ex-b.friends that when you look at me I look very evil, and unwelcoming, they say theyve never seen me smile, but when they get to know me, Im very funny, and a comfortable person to be around with. But it's true, I never really do smile. Ive been cursed, or so I think...lol)

**Paul's POV**

Hmm, nice sunny day, what better? Could it _get_ any better? I want it too, if you know what I mean -wink. I have a feeling Anita ain't really telling me something. She's keeping something from me and I know it. I know Ive just been going out with her for what, 3, 4 days? But she just seems...mysterious. I know, I sound like a total gay prick, but even if you look at her, your thinking, 'why is she so..sad?' Gah, anyhows, Anita and I were sitting on the bench, when suddenly a ghost, yes, you heard me, I still have to deal with these freakin bastards from hell, I bet even Suze has too, still.

Ok, so Im sitting next to Anita, when ka-bam! A ghost- I have to say, a very hot one too- appears. She looked very furious. And I mean sooo furious, that i thought she would breath fire any minute!

I look at her, and she sees me looking at her, then she says in a husky voice, ''You a Slater? Paul Slater?'' ''Er, yeh. Why?'' ''I went to your...'friend' Miss. Simon and asked her for freakin help, but nooo, she says shes busy, with her rather good looking boyfriend. So she told me to come here, to you.'' ''Ok, whats your name, and how did you croak?'' Sudddenly Anita said, outta nowhere, even though I was trying to whisper, ''Hey, I can help.'' Woahhhhh, did she just say she can help? Wait she can see her? You must be joking me...hhahah. There's only room for one Shifter and that's me! ''Anita. Wait, you can see her?'' ''Well, yeh. Haven't I told you before?'' ''Er, no. Maybe if you try and be more open, then I would have known.'' I said, getting very pissed. ''Oh, ok Mr.I-am-in-a-very-pissy-mood, be like that, but you just lost me.Hah!'' She was about to -and Im saying about to because I grabbed her arm with my iron like grip and pulled her down-get up.

''Now where do you think your going?'' I asked. ''What, first your all like o-'' But she didn't get to finish because lil miss ghost over there interrupted our, shall we say, 'couples argument'. ''Look, what's your name? And why are you here and not up there or whetever?'' Anita asked getting very unpatient. May I mention how sexy she looks when she gets all angry?

So, the ghost replied,'' My names-''

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DNDNDNDNDNDND:-o

Im sorry, very short chappy but i had a lil time to do so...big chappy next time. Promise x

who do u think the ghost is? (i know, its very bate, butgah...just shutup)

I didnt get enough time to finish so i left it on a cliffy...

ok, it gets very interesting, so dont let this stupid cliffy turn you off!

Buh bye my beloved fans! a kiss for all of you!

The Dark Masters Lady xoxo


	6. Frankie the ghost and her secret

haha! Im back with chappy 6!

lol, ive missed you reviewers..really, i have.

I want to give a big shout out to Frankie a.k.a. Gaby, the most evil of all! She's the best man, she rules! She wrote the best fic of me and Paul i like...forever! Even mine ain't that good!

ok, lets get a move on!

Disclaimer: I dont own Paul, Suze or Jesse, Meg Cabot is the rightful owner. I own me. Anita. Thats moi. Capeesh?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Previously: _** _''Now where do you think your going?'' I asked. ''What, first your all like o-'' But she didn't get to finish because lil miss ghost over there interrupted our, shall we say, 'couples argument'. ''Look, what's your name? And why are you here and not up there or whetever?'' Anita asked getting very unpatient. May I mention how sexy she looks when she gets all angry?_

_So, the ghost replied,'' My names-''_

**PPOV**

''My name's Frankie, but you can call me Gaby. And the reason why I'm here is because-'' But before she could continue, the words were choked up in her throat. She didn't seem to have the guts. Frankie-or Gaby, as she says- searched through mine and Anita's expressionless faces, with a glint in her pretty, inky black eyes. I thought for a moment that I saw a sheer glass of water building up in her eyes. She was going to cry. Hmm, why are girls so...sensitive? Weird, I seriously don't get them, first they all seem tough, then all cry-babyish. But Frankie held back her tears and put on back her feirce, I-kick-ass-all-the-time expression, which, from the looks of it is true. The being strong-feirce-physically thingy-bob, I mean. (A/N:I love that word...lmao..thingy-bob..when u dont know what to say or what an object/person is called..lol)

''Look, Frankie. If you don't tell us, we can't help you.'' Anita said with a short sigh. I looked at Anita, staring blankly, but actually eyeing her sexy self.(A/N: i dont love myself, oky? I have to keep Paul in character, and every time he's around hot girls, he gets all kinky...capeesh?)

Anita felt my eyes on her, and looked from the corner of her eye at me, retorting, ''What?'' ''Huh. er nothing...'' I replied, snapping outta the trance. Le sigh. Then Frankie interrupted, ''Look, the reason why I'm here has to be kept annonymous. I can't tell anyone. But you _can _help me.'' ''And how's that?'' I asked, ''You will find out soon. Don't forget me...'' And with that, Frankie just vanished into thin air, leaving glittery sparkles and a light blue aura behind her. ''What in the world was that all about?'' Anita asked, putting on that cute puppy dog, expresionless face on. I chuckled at her expression. ''What?'' She asked simply. ''Hahaha...nothing.'' I continued to chuckle. ''Look, erm, are we gonna get a move on?''She asked, looking at her watch. ''Yup. Sure...my place?'' I asked, with a sly grin. ''Err... Im not sure...''

''Anita! Look, I promise, I won't try anything on you. I promise.'' I said, putting on a serious face. She bit her lucious lips, and looked deep into my eyes. ''Fine.'' I put my grin back on, ''Anyways, we _are _going out.'' I sneaked in, getting off the bench. ''Yeh, but still.Wait, we are?'' Anita asked, taking the hand I gave her to get up. ''Well, technacilly yes. We have after all been on a date AND kissed.'' I mentioned, wrapping my arms around her, and pulling her close to me. Maybe I was imagining things, but I saw her smile, a little. She pressed her hands against my chest, then held the colar of my Ralph Lauren polo shirt, pulling me closer. I leaned in thinking she was about to kiss me, but she started laughing and said ,''Hahaha! I tricked you! Now ho's soo guilable?'' She was lauging so...sweetly! Gah! I can't get enough of her!

''Comeon, let's go.'' I said, playfully pinching her cheek. We got into my convertable and rode off into the sunset.

When we arrived at my 'ice-palace' we climbed up into my room, where I left Anita sit on the be while I went to get us some drinks. I quickly grabbed two cans of sprite, strode up the spiral staircase, and walked straight into my room, to find Anita sat patiently on my bed. I handed her a can of sprite and sat next to her. For the fisrt few minutes, as we took sips from our drinks, we didn't say anything. A very awkward silence...hmm. ''Soo...your a mediator huh?'' She looked at me and gave me the evil glare.

''No. Don't get this wrong. I'm a s-h-i-f-t-e-r.'' She said it slowly as though i were some kind of foreign tourist or somethin. ''Really? Wow, welcome to a fellow shifters home.'' I said, taking a sip of my sprite. ''Hmm, we have somethin incommon.'' Anita said, placing her empty can on the desk next to her. ''Not something. But alot.'' I said, smirking. ''What do u think Frankie ment by 'we'll find out sooner' ?'' Anita asked. ''I dunno. Maybe we will find out sooner or later.'' I replied, pursing my lips and placing my empty can next to hers. But to put my can next to hers, I had to reach over her, so when I did, I slightly pressed her against my bed, roaming over her. She let a slight gasp slash moan.

''Er Paul?'' Anita said in a strangled voice, under me. ''What?'' I smirked. ''Get off me. You promised me you won't try anything.'' ''What if I like this position?'' I whsipered in her ear, still smiiking.

**APOV**

What a jerk! He promised! He was on top of me, stradling me, and balancing on his elbows. ''Paul!'' I whisperd hoarsly, trying to struggle away under him. ''Comeon Anita...you know you want too.'' He whisperd in my ear, sending tingles down my body. He started to leave fiery trails down my neck, which i have to admit, tempted me. Alot. He turned away from my neck and looked into my eyes, dreamily. Darn it! He has such gourgeous eyes which tempt me even more! This is called letchery in the seven deadly sins. And he just broke it. I think he already has though. His evil, i tell you! ''Anita, don't tell me you don't want me. Or this? You know you like it. Admit it, it's written all over your face.'' (A/N:I love that quote in Megs fifth mediator book! Meg truly does rock my sox off!)

He leaned in closer and pressed his juicy lips against mine. Slowly, he started to deepen the freakin, nice tempting kiss, turning it into a full on frontal French! Me, being soo stupid, I encouraged him more by flinging my free hand around his neck, and kissing him back. Suddenly, without thinking, I started to remove his polo. And he very well knew what I was doing, as he quickly removed his lips from mine to slip off his shirt. He then carried on kissing me as I let my freakin hands -which I was sure by now had a mind of their own- roam over his chests and abs. May I mention how nice he felt? Letting my hands go over every curve and slide slowly up his chest. He let out a quiet groan which vibrated throughout his body and against my lips. I then started to feel him slip off my top! Gasp! He slowly slipped it off, and threw it across the room. I was left in my skirt and black Strapless wonder-bra. Only. This sucks. Major time...--

He slowly parted his lips from mine, and whsipered, breathlessly ''I told you you won't be able to resist it. And you do like it. Dont you?'' Damn his smirk! ''Puh less Paul. You really think that I would give in that easly? I mean, it's not my fault you tampeted me!'' Paul started to laugh.''Really? hahahahaha...huh, I told you someday you would give in.'' ''Damn you!Why do you have to be soo hot?'' I said angrily. ''Hahaha, you look so cute when you get pissed.'' ''I really wasn't prepared for this.'' I said, pulling up my skirt which was going down. ''Oh, you don't need to worry about that! I've got a whole box of them in my draw.'' He said winking. Ewwww, I didn't mean THAT. ''No Paul, what I ment was that I wasn't prepared for this. You on top of me.'' ''What's there to get prepared for?'' Paul asked, fiddling with my hair. ''I mean, we've just been going out for what? 3 days? And yet, we are in THIS position.'' ''So. We are going out, and we are old enough for sex AND we are mature enough for a realationship.'' ''Who said anything about sex?'' I asked. ''Well...'' Paul smirked, slowly leaning in. ''Uh Paul!'' I said, covering his mouth with my lips. ''What? Oh comeon...'' Paul pouted as I let go of his mouth. ''Look. Paul, don't get me wrong, I would have sex with you..some day...or like never, but I think it's a bit too early in our relationship now.'' No, people. I seriously like him. What am I saying? I love this guy, but his being a bit forward, dont ya think?

''Ok, Im not gonna push you into anythin, cos I don't wanna lose you like I lost Suze. By pushing her into things. I've learnt my lesson.'' Sudenly, I felt sorry for him. ''Ok, I'm glad you have. But you won't lose me...not that quick that is.'' I smiled. He smiled too, and gave me a quik peck on the lips. ''Can we continue with the making out then?'' He asked. ''Mmmhmmmm'' I hummed, wrapping my hands around his neck. He smirked as he leant in and kissed me.

That whole half an hour we spent making out passionatly. but now, I was on his computer researching some stuff for our project for school. Yes, u guessed. We were put into pairs. Me and him. The room was quite dark with the exception of the computer light and the french doors to the veranda were open, letting in a light breeze. I was wearing one of Paul's big shirts, which was loose on me. As I was Googling something, I felt someones breath tickling against my neck and ear. Then I heard Paul's voice whisper,''Have you found anythin yet?'' ''No, not really.'' I replied, keeping my eyes glued to the screen. Paul then-standing very close behind me- gently moved my hands of the keyboard, and started to type in the subject of our project, which was for a report on platonic plates and earthquakes for Geography.

When he typed it in, I felt his warm breath tingle my neck and his chest slightly press against my back. When he clicked on a link to that subject, it opend a window which had a load of info about that subject. So he saved it onto a disk, and put the disk on the desk. He then turned of the computer, making the room pitch black, because that was the main source of light. I swivelled on the chair to face him in the same position he was while he was typing. I slowly got up, to find myself amazingly close to him. I saw the corner of his lips twitch up. He was smirking. The moon light was seeping into the room, and the breeze rolled in, making me slightly shiver with delight. I felt his breath against my lips, as he neared them. He slowly leaned his head to a side, and moved in until his lips met mine. ''It's a very nice atmosphere, isnt it?'' Paul whispered between kisses. ''Ahaa, and a very calm night.'' I whisperd back. As he was really getting into kissing me, I interrupted with a higher pitch, ''BUT, I have to get a move on. Remember we have school?'' But all Paul did, was start chuckling. ''Anita, we don't have school tomorrow. It's Sunday tomorrow, remember?'' ''Oh. I forgot.'' I felt myself blush. It was still dark, but I could see that Paul was still smirking. ''You can sleepover if you want.'' He whisperd seductivly, leaning in closer, pressing me against the desk. ''Um, but my parents don't know that I'm here. They'll be worried, Paul.'' ''Call them, and tell them your sleeping over.'' ''Fine. Whatever, but do you have a guest bed?'' ''What? Why would you want a guest bed when you could sleep with-'' ''Paul. I was only joking...Hhaha, two times I tricked you today.'' I said as I strode across the room and picked up my handbag which I had with me. It was lying on the bed, but It took me a while to find it in the dark. When I did find it, I took out my Motorola Razr, flipped it open, and dialed my house number. My mom picked up, so I answered with a Hey Mom! Then I told her I was sleeping over at my friends house. And to my surprise she was absolutly allright with it! I put my phone back, and as I turned around, Paul was standing behind me. He totally startled me, resulting in, ''Holy Shit! You freakin scared me!'' He let out a quiet, evil laugh. ''Heyy, quite it already with the evil laughs.'' I said playfully, as I fingerd his golden brown curls.

As I was about to be kissed..again, I saw a slight blue aura at the end of the room. Crap! A ghost. ''Paul...ghost trouble.'' I whisperd as I turned his head around. Expectangly, she appeared. Frankie. What now?

OOHHH! cliffie! what do u think she well tell them? Will she tell them about the annonymous secret? Will they help her? Read to find out in chappy 7, where Anita's drumming skills come in! yeyy! and ghost bustin in chaps 7 and 8!

Lovies,

The Angel Of Darkness...

(Im evil, and theres nothing you can do about it! HUh!)


	7. Apearences of Frankie

Sorry people, I havent updated i like FOREVER, but I updated my new story, zatssss why...seee? Anywhoos, I left you poor poor souls on a cliffie. Gah, Im evil. And I enjoy it! mUhahahahah!

ok...here,Ill refresh your lil minds a bit..

_**Previously:** I put my phone back, and as I turned around, Paul was standing behind me. He totally startled me, resulting in, ''Holy Shit! You freakin scared me!'' He let out a quiet, evil laugh. ''Heyy, quite it already with the evil laughs.'' I said playfully, as I fingerd his golden brown curls. _

_As I was about to be kissed..again, I saw a slight blue aura at the end of the room. Crap! A ghost. ''Paul...ghost trouble.'' I whisperd as I turned his head around. Expectangly, she appeared. Frankie. What now?_

**PPOV**

Jesus Christ man! Why do I never have peace with my rather gourgeous girlfriend? Huh? What does this Frankie chick want? When she appeared in the end of the room, me and Anita walked up to her, to find her crying. Woah, now I felt sorry for her, and I usually am NOT the type to feel sorry for anyone. Jeez, whats up with her? Anita went up to her and for some reason embraced her in a tight hug, rubbing her back. They both sat on the corner of my king sized bed, and when Frankie calmed down a bit, Anita handed her a tissue and asked soothingly,''What happend Farnkie?'' She looked up at both of us then whisperd, ''He-he came. A-and trashed my h-house t-then h-he w-walked u-up to me andthreatened to e-excorsise me...'' Then she continued to cry. ''Frankie, who's 'he'?'' ''Seth.'' ''Who, the Seth that goes to Juniperro Serra?'' ''Yes, I think so.'' Anita looked up at me and said, ''Paul, is Seth a mediator?'' ''I don't know. Not that I know off.'' I replied.

We were both seriously puzzled. Seth, the jock a mediator? Impossible I tell you. Though, he does have a murderous sense to him, not that that has anything to do with mediating. Or does it? ''Frankie, why did he threaten you? How did you even end up this way?'' Anita continued. ''That bastard did. He killed me. Oh I swear revenge is sweet when it comes to killing your murderer. I will rip out his soul from him, oh Dios I will.'' She looked so pissed, that I was starting to freak. Cos I know from experience what ghosts can do. ''Look, Frankie, theres got to be an explanoratry answer to this.'' I said. ''Well, you want to know the reason why he killed me? Huh?-'' She stood up vicously, with a fiesty look on her face. I looked at Anita who sent me the look which said you-stupid-look-what-you-did-NOW! ''-the reason Im a freakin ghost and not alive like I should be now, living the best years of my life is because el bastardo Seth, got angry with me because I never went out with him! Our relationship would have never worked out anyways, he was a jock and I was not. Im not the bimboish, ass lickin chick type! And one day, at school, as I took a hall pass to the toilets, he followed me from the classroom, and dragged me into the cloakroom where he pinned me to the wall and showed me the knife he had in his hand. He asked me out again but I said no, as I didn't think he actually had the guts to do it. So in a swift move, after saying Im sorry, he jabbed the fucking knife into me and on the spot I died.There you happy now Paul?'' ''Look, Frankie, you seriously need a chill pill, because i need to know what happend in order to help you out.'' I said.

She got then really pissed, that she sucker punched me in the stomach sending me flying onto the ground, and she spat,''Dont you tell me I need a chill pill! Im the one dead here, not you!'' And with that she disapeared. Woah, that really hurt. That girl can seriuosly get fiesty. Anita rushed to me the minute Frankie disapeared, and she knelt down. She was crying. Why? ''Anita...why are you crying?'' ''Because you won't keep your mouth shut and...'' ''And what?'' I smirked, even though the pain was agonisng. Damn it was. She looked down on her lap, ''And...because I don't like to see you get hurt, so I got really emotional. Even when I heard Frankies story, that just sparked it off, so I couldn't hold it in, and I just let myself burst.''

**APOV**

Jesus, why was I crying? It just like came out! I felt him lift my chin up, still smirking. ''Look, you don't have to cry cos of me. Id understand if i were like stabbed or something, but I just got punched. It happens all the time to me. Take my word for it.'' That actually brought a smile to my face. And when Paul got up, he picked me up to embrace me into a comforting hug. ''Im kinda tired...'' I yawned. ''Yeh, me too. It's been a long day. Comeon.'' I took of my clothes, and left myself in my underwear, considering of my black Freanch knickers and my black Wonderbra. Paul undressed too, leaving himself in his boxers. We then cuddled up in his bed, and soon fell asleep...

Sorry peeps. Short chappy, but I promise for a longer one next time! And youll find out what happens to Seth and Frankie! Yey! R&R PLEASE!

Thankies,

Anita


	8. Steamy showers and Sly chick

WAHAYY! NEW CHAPPY! WOO!

Cheska, im up for tagteamin! yeh! Oh, and...ill cut with the Heather-ze-bimbo crap.Kay?

Up Up AND AWAYYYYYY!

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**APOV**

I woke up, earlier than some. Wait, what am I doin here? How on earth did i get here? Paul's ice-mansion? WHAT THE F---? OH MY GOD!

Ok, just to refresh my memory, I got up, went to the luxourious bathroom, stripped my clothes off, and stepped into the massive shower. The shower head was absolutly massive. Hahaha, I wonder why Paul needs such a massive shower head...eh.

As I was washing my hair, I got some soap in my eyes. Dammit, freakin shampoo. Woah, it smelled like...fruit? Tropical fruit. Why the hell does Paul have Herbel Essences. It's for women for Christs sake! Jesus man, I swear, no matter how much I love this guy, I think he has issues. I hope he doesn't cheat on me with another guy. Humph.

I washed the shampoo outta my eyes, but they stung, so I was basiclly havin a shower with my eyes half closed. When I unfortunatly finished the heavenly shower (man, I would have stayed in the shower for God knows how long) I, with my half closed eyes, slid the glass door open, and tried to reach for the towel, but I couldn't get it. It was hanging on the rail, but it was...just...soo...far. Gah!

In frustration I shouted, through gritted teeth (so it sounded more like a threat) a very colourful four lettered word. Suddenly I heard Paul's smooth, sexy voice ask ''You lookin for this?'' Luckily the glass around the shower was foggy, so hopefully he couldn't see anythin inside. Hopefully.

When I turned around to look at where his voice was comin from, I saw him, not that clearly, smirking, so I peeped my head through the glass door and smiled when I saw him holding the towel. Hah, smart ass. I looked at him and said, ''Hand over the towel.'' ''And why should I do THAT.'' He said playfully. ''Cos. It just is. Now hand me the towel. I don't wanna come out NAKED for Christ's sakes.'' ''What If I I want YOU to come out naked?'' ''Eh, in your sweetest dreams Paul. Now hand me the towel, please.'' I was seriously starting to get vex, I mean, the guy was testeing my patience, and note that, Im first on the list in the book of the most unpatient people. No joke. He smirked, even more, flashing his pearly whites, and his cute dimples deepening. ''Come and get it.'' He said. ''Are you seriously not gonna give me the towel?Paul, please stop being such a jerk.'' I was practiclly PLEADING him now, the ass. ''Look, your my girlfriend, Im your boyfriend, we slept on the same bed, had a taste of eachothers mouths, and your shy to come out naked infront of moi. Now, to prove my point I could very well strip here, on the spo-'' I thankfully saved myself, and interrupted him with a shush.''Paul, just shutup and hand me the freakin goddam towel, capeesh?''

''Sorry, I don't understand.'' He said sarcasticly, still smirking. Damn him. I couldn't take it anymore. I was practiclly starting to shiver, i was getting cold. Fucking hell!

So, In my anger, I stepped out of the showe, covering my massive breasts with one arm, and covering my down below with my other hand. The minute I came out Paul's eyes practiclly bulged out and his jaw hit the ground. I know, compliments to myself. Haha.

**PPOV**

OHMYFREAKINGAWDITHINKIMABOUTTOFAINTANON-MANLYFAINT. JESUSCHRITS, IS THIS APHRODITE IN FRONT OF ME OR WHAT? WOW, I mean, Anita...she's just...woah. She has a beautiful body to go with her beautiful face God, she's hot. And she's naked infront of me! Hahaha, woah, can i MAKE a person do anythin I want, or what? (smirking syndrome goin on)

She is curved in all the right places I mean, she's tanned, curvacous and sexy at the same time. And her breasts..woah, her breasts. They left me speechless. They must atleast be 34c's or sumthin. Heh.

**APOV**

Ok, why is Paul just staring at me, I mean, I don't blame him, but he could atleast hand me the towel. God man! ''Er Paul? Snap outta it, puh-lees. Go get some Playboy mags, and stare ur eyes out at Pamela Anderson, but not ME.'' I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him snatching the towel from his hand. I wrapped it around myself in a swift movement. He was still staring at me. Jesus! I gave him a light slap across his right cheek, and said ''Wake up Paul! Come back to reality.'' Ok, he was showing some signs of recovery by giving me his trademark smirk. Sheesh. insert eye rolling motion here

''Now, that wasn't hard, was it?'' He asked, taking a step infront of me, backing me against the tiled wall. Crap. Wait, why am I saying crap? I mean, I like him, I want him and we're going out. Likewise with him, right? So why am I saying crap? See, Im wet, and just woke up, so am NOT in the mood. Got that? Good.

BUT, When he comes soo close to me, that I could feel his body against mine and his warm breathe against my cheek, I totally change my mind and AM in the mood. What? It's my hormones for Gawds sake! He tilted his head to the side, and slowly, gradually, his lips pressed against mine. HAAAA. nice. insert a groan from Paul here (A/N:LOL! Is it gettin hot in here or what people? I know, this is like my fantasy scene EXCEPT Paul gets in the shower WITH me. MUHAHAHA.lol, im kinky...and dirrrrty. X-Tina, shove off. You have competition..LMAO..ok, ill shutup)

His kisses are indulging, very...sensual. He slowly turned this lil innocent kiss into a full on fronatl French a.k.a. Tonsil hockey. Hah.

We stopped for a breath of air, and to my surprise, Paul was breathing more raggedly than I was. Hahahaha, Im that good, huh? LMAO! I looked into his clear, hypnotising blue eyes. He cought my gaze and locked it with his. It was starting to get very tense, when suddenly, as he was about to kiss me again, I saw a blue light at the end of the room. Hah, Francesca appeared. OH MY GOD! FRANKIE? OMG! I gently pushed Paul of me, and before he could register what was going on, Francesca disapeared as I was about to walk up to her. Damn it! This girl is sly. Why is she so mysterious, I mean, I can hardly understand what shes on about. She reminds me of Charlize Theron from the film V for Vendetta. Or some kinda spy chick or sumthin. Jeez. Hmm.

I walked out the bathroom, and strode out to see if she was anywhere else. Nope, no sign of her. Damn it, I've lost her. Shit. ''Anita? What's happenin?'' Paul came out, having that cute concerned look on her face. ''As you were about to kiss me, she materialised at behind you. But as I was about to walk up to her, she disapeared.'' Paul just stared at me, as though trying to figure somethin out. ''What?'' I asked, smiling. ''Nothin, you just look so cute when your confused.'' He smirked. Hah.

''OH, really i extended that word, raising my eyebrow Is that so?'' I walked up to him, eyebrow raised, smirk on my face. ''Ahaa.'' He smiled. He stretched out his arms, and pulled me towards him by my waist. He pulled me so quick, that I stumbled onto him, resulting on me falling ontop of him on the bed. He smirked when he looked at our position, and said ''I like this position we're in.Don't you?'' ''Er, I dunno. But I need to get dressed Paul.'' So I got up, holding my towel around me, and left Paul to sit on the bed. When I got dressed into my ripped up Levis and my tight black vest, I turned around, to see Paul, In his jeans, topless (CALVIN KLEIN MODEL..DROOL) sitting on the edge of the bed, playing on his Walkman mobile phone. I looked at him, as his angelic, golden brown curls fell on his forehead and, his broad shoulders rested on his wide set-apart knees. Damn, his a sexy peice of ass. ''Paul?'' He looked up, from his game. ''Huh?'' ''Er, nevermind.'' Was all I said, but he didn't get a chance to say what he was about to say next, because Frankie, a.k.a. Sly chick materialized. Wow, good timin huh?...NOT. note sarcasm in my voice

\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/

OOH. This chapter, In my opinion was the chapter where Paul and moi expressed ourselves. Right? Anywhoos, next chappy is action packed. And I mean ACTION PACKED. Lol, I promise.

Ciao my lovely reviewrs! I looooove you. Mwa!

Mrs.Anita Julianna Slater xox


End file.
